Second Chances: No Good Deed Goes Unpunished
by jtbwriter
Summary: When one of the Simons is hurt during an assignment, his family faces some hard questions. Will their faith be enough to stop a killer? All Constructive Reviews Comments welcome!
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances: No Good Turn Goes Unpunished.  
  
A Simon & Simon Story  
  
When one of the Simons is hurt during an assignment,  
his family faces some hard questions.  
Will their faith be enough to stop a killer? (This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal  
and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)  
  
Prologue  
  
Paralyzed.  
  
Laurie didn't hear that word. No. He wasn't going to be in a wheelchair, no, it had to be a mistake.  
  
She looked in the eyes of her friend, doctor, surrogate uncle. "Rudy, are you sure?" she managed.  
  
"Honey, I think it's only temporary, he's had a shock to the spinal cord. It's not damaged that we can tell, just swollen, that's why he has some feeling below the waist, but his legs are affected for the time being. If it doesn't go down in 24 hours, I'll try something else, but for now we'll let the medication work." he replied.  
  
Make a sound, any sound, Rick, please. "Rudy, can we see him, is he conscious?" her husband asked, finally.  
  
"He's in and out of awareness, yes, you two can go in, then I want only one of you or Robin or Cecilia in at a time.", her friend told them. She caught him staring at her; "Laurie, are you all right, do you want some water?"  
  
"I'm ok, just give me a minute.", she replied. Taking a deep breath, she focused on Rick's face. Please God, let me stay together, not fall apart, she prayed. "I'm fine, Rudy, can we sit with him now?"  
  
The doctor gazed at the husband and wife sitting so still in front of him. "Sure, just know that he may not make much sense right now. Give him some time, all right?"  
  
"Ok, thank you, Rudy." she answered automatically. Glancing at her husband again, she saw he wore the same expression, shock and disbelief. Realizing this was one time she needed to be the strong one, she held out her hand. "Darling, let's go see him, please?"  
  
As if the words unlocked something, a flicker of emotion appeared in his eyes, then Rick looked at her. "All right, Laurie." Taking her hand, he felt how cold it was, then cursed himself for only focusing on his fears.  
  
Interlocking his fingers with hers, he gazed down at his wife, "He'll be all right, sweetheart.", he told her. Following Rudy down the hall, they went into a hospital room, then stopped short.  
  
Tubes everywhere, hooked up to an i.v., it was their worst nightmare. Exhaling, Laurie advanced toward the bed, then leaned over and kissed his forehead.  
  
"It's your mom, Robbie, your father and I are here." she said. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Mom, is my cap straight?"  
  
Laurie turned and smiled. "Yes, honey you look wonderful!" Robin grinned, then reached over and hugged her mother. "You wouldn't happen to be biased, would you, Mom?"  
  
"Just a little!" she laughed. Rick came into A.J.'s living room and stopped dead, looking at his daughter in her graduation gown. "Pop, you got off early, I wanted to surprise you!" she chided, then embraced him.  
  
Blinking rapidly, he told her, "I'm so proud of you, Robin, first in your class!" "Pop, you and Mom are the ones who helped me do it! All the chickens we ate, it really helped me nail my final!" she giggled.  
  
"Yeah, squirt, I ate so much chicken this summer I've got feathers!" her brother teased, coming around the corner and dodging a swat. "I'll show you feathers," she smirked, chasing him out of the room.  
  
Laurie laughed as she saw their children vanish, then seeing her husband's wistful expression went and kissed him. "Rick, darling, I know. Getting used to them leaving school and growing up, it seems like it's happening all at once!" His heart lifted as he took his wife in his arms. "Sweetheart, I can get used to our bird leaving the nest as long as I have you." he whispered,  
  
"You say the most wonderful things, my love, just never stop!" she smiled, snuggling against his chest. Hearing two "A hem's", they looked up to see Robin and Robbie in the doorway. "Oh, come here, you two!" Rick grinned, and included their children in his embrace.  
  
Later, watching his daughter cross the Culinary Institute stage to receive her certificate, Rick thought back to the brown-eyed child who had stolen his heart so many years before. He felt Laurie take his hand and turning to her, saw tears in her eyes. "So happy, Rick." she whispered, catching his eye and trying not to blink. He cupped her hand in his gently, as "Robin Scott Simon" was announced as the highest scoring student.  
  
Applauding madly, Rick caught sight of two bouquets of flowers being handed over the front of the stage to their blushing daughter. "Darling, did you order flowers?" his wife asked, staring at the piles of red and pink roses.  
  
"I ordered blue and pink flowers, but those were to be delivered to the house." he replied, puzzled. Suddenly the answer came as Rick saw Ian Whitehorse grinning and waving at Robin, who blew him a kiss over the footlights. "Ok, that explains one bunch, but who?" he started, then realized Oscar and Rudy were edging their way down the row.  
  
"Oh, you made it, I hoped you would!" Laurie practically leapt with joy into her uncle's arms. Smiling from ear to ear, Oscar hugged her, then made way for Rudy to embrace both Simons. Settling down, they cheered again as the graduates switched their tassels and then tossed the caps in the air.  
  
As soon as they were able, the Simons and their friends made their way down to the front of the auditorium, where they found Robin being whirled around by her brother. Cecilia was beaming at her granddaughter, as A.J. and Linda held a wriggling Ricky and laughingly looked on.  
  
Catching sight of her uncles, Robin duplicated her mothers' actions, jumping into their embrace. "Thank you for the flowers, they are so beautiful!" she exclaimed, kissing them both.  
  
"Beautiful roses for a beautiful graduate, and first in her class!" Oscar bragged. Just then Chief Joseph and a bashful Ian came forward, taking turns greeting Robin.  
  
Abruptly a beeper went off, and Robbie grimaced as he saw it was his. "I'm sorry, Robin, that's Captain Turner, I've got to go!" Kissing his sister, then his mother and grandmother, he made his way out of the crowd and disappeared out the exit.  
  
Oscar shook his head, "Now he knows what it is to be in law enforcement; since when is he on call?" Rick chuckled. "Since Captain Turner of Robbery found out about Robbie's minor in design, they needed someone who could i.d. original works of art. Apparently there may be something going down; Robbie's just going to verify what's stolen."  
  
"Yes, Oscar, he promised he'd try to make it back for some of Robin's party, speaking of which, ..." Laurie glanced at her watch, "Rick, I'm going to head home to get the grill started, ok?"  
  
"Yes, darlin', just be careful driving!" he kissed her, then smiled as she hugged him back, then reminded their friends "Don't forget the fish in your freezer!"  
  
"Don't worry, honey, I already defrosted it; we'll stop to get it on the way!" Rudy promised.  
  
Once everyone was gathered up and Robin had posed for pictures with most of her class, Rick led everyone to the parking lot.  
  
Suddenly a police car careened into the parking lot, and Captain Ron jumped out. "Hey, Captain, you're just in time to ...", Rick began, then got a cold feeling in his stomach. The Phoenix policeman came over to him and in a low voice said, "I'm sorry, Rick, I need you and Dr. Wells over at the hospital; Robert's been hurt." 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Rick gasped; it felt like he'd been kicked in the midsection. "How did it happen? How bad is he?" Rudy and Oscar got a look at his face and immediately rushed up.  
  
"He's unconscious, I don't know all the specifics, but he was attacked by the robber he helped bust, and hit with a baseball bat." he replied. Glancing around, he asked, "Where's Laurie, is she here?"  
  
"No, she went home to start preparing for Robin's party; let me get everyone over to the hospital and I'll call her, she should be at the ranch by now." he answered.  
  
"You call her, Rick, I'll go get her, she's shouldn't be driving with that kind of news." Oscar interrupted.  
  
Gratefully the older Simon accepted his help, then taking a deep breath, gathered the others and told them what had happened to his son.  
  
Robin managed to stay calm and volunteered to take Linda and Ricky home, as A.J. decided to drive Cecilia and Chief Joseph.  
  
"Mr. Simon, let me go with Robin and take Mrs. Simon home, someone should also call Ramona, I think she was going to meet us at the ranch." Ian added.  
  
"Good thinking, son, we'll meet up at the hospital.", Rick nodded. As a somewhat subdued procession of cars peeled out of the parking lot, Rick couldn't help but worry about his wife. Putting his transmitter on, he called to Laurie, then heard her surprised voice. "Rick, is everything all right, I just made it in, I had a flat." "Darlin', are you ok?" he asked in a nervous voice.  
  
"Yes, my love, it only happened a mile from here, I went ahead and drove home and I don't think it did any damage to the rim." Relieved, he exhaled, then told her, "Laurie, Oscar's on his way to pick you up, Robbie's in the hospital, he's been hurt."  
  
He listened to her sharp intake of breath, "Rick, is he ok, what happened?"  
  
"Sweetheart, we don't know much yet, Captain Ron caught up with us just as we were about to leave. He was injured by the crook he was helping catch. Rudy and I are on our way now but Oscar's going to drive you to the hospital. I'll call you when I know more, ok?" he answered, hoping he'd have good news.  
  
"Yes, darling, I'll turn off the grill and put Mike in the house. Is Robin all right?" she worried.  
  
"She's fine, Laurie, she's taking Linda and Ricky home, then she and Ian are going to call Ramona." he explained turning into the emergency room parking lot.  
  
"I'm dropping Rudy off and parking now, sweetheart, I'll see you when you get here." he said, pulling to the curb.  
  
"I love you, Rick, I'll be fine, just take care of our son, please." she replied, trying to be calm.  
  
"I love you, too, you and Oscar be careful." he added.  
  
Ending his transmission, he stared for a moment at his watch, Please, God, let his son be all right. He managed to get his emotions in check, then got out of his truck and rushed into the emergency room.  
  
As soon as Rick entered the waiting area, Captain Ron met him. "Rick, I just heard from Oscar, he's at the ranch and he and Laurie should be here in 20 minutes."  
  
"Thanks," the older Simon said, gratefully. Looking at the notes in his friend's hand, he asked straight out, "What happened, Ron, who did this to my son?"  
  
"A nasty piece of work named Leyland Solomon, he's got a record stretching ten years plus. Captain Turner had him under arrest, and Robbie was examining some of the art works he had on him when he somehow got his hands on a baseball bat and hit Robbie in the back and arm. Fortunately Solomon was shot by another officer before he could kill him, but Robbie lapsed into unconciousness before the paramedics got there." he explained.  
  
Rick let out a long breath. "Ron, something doesn't sound right, my son's never been one to turn his back on a suspect, he's been afraid to do so since that Johnson case. I know Turner, why would an unrestrained suspect be left with a weapon?"  
  
"I don't know, Turner just gave me the basics. ", he answered. "Don't say it, Rick, I can just hear your wife now. I'll find out the truth from Turner, and I'll see if I can find out what condition Solomon is in! In the meantime, Dr. Clarke took Rudy to where they're working on Robbie, why don't you wait here for Laurie and Oscar."  
  
As Rick sat down, he saw a young man in a suit enter the waiting area, then looking around, abruptly come toward him. "Mr. Simon, it's Andrew Bear, you remember me, don't you?"  
  
He nodded, "yes, Andy, isn't it? You're a friend of Robbie's from school."  
  
"Yes, sir, I 'm the curator now at the Town Gallery. Rob was helping catalog some recovered items from a robber when he was hurt. I, I came to see if he was all right," he replied.  
  
"Did you talk to the police, see what happened, Andy?" Rick asked anxiously. "Yes, Mr. Simon, Rob was going through the paintings, then that robber grabbed a bat, I guess he had used it to break in and he hit Rob on the back. I yelled for the policeman who was with Rob, and then the guy hit Rob again then started toward me, but he got shot. I called for the paramedics right away; I hope he's going to be ok. I could have been the one laying in there instead of him."  
  
Just then Rick felt Laurie's thoughts, and he tried to reassure her. A minute later she burst through the sliding doors, then was in his arms. "Rick, is Robbie all right, have you seen him?" she said, as he held her close.  
  
"I haven't seen him yet, darlin', Rudy's in with him now. He'll be all right, Rudy'll bring him through." he told her. Looking at his face, she nodded reassuringly, "I know, Rick, our son's going to be fine. " Holding on to his hand, she turned, then saw her son's friend. "Andy, it's Andy Bear, isn't it?"  
  
He smiled shyly; Rick saw how pleased he was to be recognized. "Yes, Mrs. Simon, I was just telling Mr. Simon what happened."  
  
Just then Oscar came in, followed by A.J., Cecilia and the Chief.  
  
After Rick introduced the curator to his family, Rudy came into the waiting area.  
  
"Rick, Laurie, Robbie's going to be all right. He's got a badly bruised left arm, it'll be a couple of weeks before it's healed. The blow he took to the back is more severe; I need to talk to you about it, then you can see him."  
  
"Sure, Rudy, thanks." Laurie turned and asked Cecilia, "Mom, could you call Robin and Linda and let them know?" "Of course, you go along and I'll tell them." she assured her daughter-in-law.  
  
Following their friend down the hall, Rick felt Laurie slip her hand into his, then they went into Dr. Clarke's office. Once they were seated, Rudy closed the door, then somberly told them, "I need to let you know that Robbie is still unconscious, we think the blow to his back caused a shock to his nervous system. He should be coming around very soon. There is a problem with his legs, though. His spinal cord was badly bruised, and as a result he's paralyzed from the waist down." 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Rick couldn't get the word "paralyzed" out of his head, as he saw his son's still form on the hospital bed. Watching his wife holding Robbie's hand, he felt like he was in a daze. It wasn't right; he shouldn't have been exposed to that kind of danger in such a simple assignment. Why did they encourage him to go into law enforcement, he could have been an architect or builder, or even a lawyer.  
  
Just then he heard Laurie call him, "Rick, come here, he's waking up!" Making himself take the few steps to Robbie's side; he saw his son's eyes blink, then come aware. "Pop." That was all he said, but Rick immediately felt better.  
  
"I'm here, Robbie, we're both here, son.", he tried to smile down at his boy.  
  
Robbie slowly turned his head, then gazing at his mother, smiled, "Hey, Mom." "Hey, yourself, Robbie, how do you feel?" she said, trying keep calm.  
  
"I'm sore, what's wrong with my arm," he glanced at the bandage on his upper left arm. "You were hurt, do you remember?" Rick asked, signaling Laurie to get Rudy.  
  
"Uh, I'm not sure. The last thing I remember is Captain Turner asking me to go through some paintings that were recovered from a robbery. I was looking at them, then, uh... "his son stopped. "Robbie, it's all right, you can think about it later. Captain Ron told us the crook that beat you up was shot before he could finish you off. We just want to make sure you get better. You have a bruised arm, and a bad bruise on your spinal cord. Rudy's going to come in and run some tests, then we'll know better about your injuries."  
  
"Ok, I wish I could remember something, though, something about the museum or the paintings." Robbie sighed. "It's ok, son, it'll come to you, meantime do you want some water or something?" Rick asked.  
  
"I could use some water, and could you please tell Robin I'm sorry to have spoiled her party?" her son replied. "Robbie, you're being all right is going to mean more than any celebration to your sister." his father said, "You didn't ask to be hurt, I'm sure we can reschedule her party for when you get well!"  
  
Rudy came in, and asked Laurie and Rick to stay as he took Robbie's blood pressure, then checked his reflexes. "Robbie, let me know when you feel anything below your waist."  
  
Rick stared at the probe the doctor was using, hoping his son would start to feel something. "I 'm cold from my feet to my thighs, Uncle Rudy, but it's weird, I can feel them, but I can't move them." Robbie said. The doctor looked him in the eye, "I need you to stay calm, son, you were hit in the back just above your kidneys. Fortunately you have no major injuries, but you will probably have to stay in the hospital for several days. The swelling of your spinal cord is causing your legs to be temporarily paralyzed. This should go away within the next 24 hours." "Uh, did you say my legs were paralyzed?" Robbie stared back at him. "Yes, Robbie, but like I told your parents, it's probably only temporary. The spinal cord is a delicate thing; one bruise can upset your whole system. If you don't get movement back in the next day or so, we'll try something different, but I have you on an anti-inflammatory now, it should work."  
  
Rick glanced at his son, who lay quietly for a few moments, absorbing the doctor's words.  
  
Suddenly a rueful look crossed his face, "I guess this is my initiation into the Simon way of life, never do anything halfway. Uncle Rudy, Grandma's going to say, "I told you so", if she doesn't swat me first!" Laurie gave a half laugh, half cry, then crossed the room and put her arms around Robbie. "You're going to be all right, darling, I'm so proud of you."  
  
"And you," she sniffled and hugged Rudy, "Thank you for taking care of him like you've always taken care of us!" Rick suddenly felt like he was going to break down, so he patted the doctor on the shoulder and going to his son's side, told him, "I'll be back, you mind Rudy now, hear!"  
  
"Yes, Pop, I'll see you later." Robbie smiled, as Laurie settled back into her chair, giving her husband a questioning look. He nodded at her, then hightailed it out the door.  
  
For the next several hours, he kept busy, talking to his mother and brother, reassuring Ramona, Robbie's fiancée, anything to stop from looking at the clock or from thinking about his son's motionless legs.  
  
He noticed Oscar watching him, as if something were on his mind, but he didn't approach him, to Rick's relief. He was having a hard enough time dealing with his fears about Robbie, without having to discuss them with his friend.  
  
When Captain Ron finally came back to the hospital, he had unsettling news for Rick. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, but I just finished with Captain Turner, and it's bad all the way around. How's Robbie?"  
  
"He's asleep right now, but he was awake earlier. He doesn't remember anything from the time he knelt down to go through the art works, to when he woke up to us in his hospital room. He's got a badly bruised arm, and his spinal cord took a direct hit from that animal's bat. He can feel his legs, but he's unable to move from the waist down." Rick replied, his stomach churning. "Rudy says it's temporary, but it's making me so angry, it shouldn't have happened. What did you find out?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Rick, Captain Turner's resigned. He says he didn't check the handcuffs on Solomon, so when he went to the exit to signal for Robbie's partner, that's when he picked up the bat and hit him. By the time he heard Andrew Bear call out, Robbie was all ready on the floor, and when Solomon turned, he opened fire. Solomon died a few hours ago in the jail ward, there'll be a full investigation of course." the Captain added.  
  
"Of all the, you bet there'll be an investigation!" Rick raged. "My son's laying there, we don't know if he'll walk again, and his commanding officer leaves him with a dangerous suspect!" "Rick, I don't know what to say, except please, calm down. Laurie's going to need you to help her deal with this, is she with Robbie?" he asked.  
  
"I guess so, oh, geez, I didn't even think to see how she was, I've been so blindsided by all this." Rick gulped. Captain Ron put a hand on his shoulder. "I understand, believe me, I've seen how hard your family takes anyone of you being hurt. But your son is going to need both of you being supportive while he recovers. I'll take care of the follow-up with Turner; he feels responsible for his failure to back up Robbie. I just hope your son remembers what all happened, otherwise the Captain could be facing more serious charges for his shooting of Solomon."  
  
Just then Oscar Goldman approached the two men. "Rick, your mom's with Robbie right now, he's asking for Laurie, have you seen her?"  
  
"No, Oscar, I, I thought she was with our son. Maybe she's with Rudy?" he offered, a sick feeling in his stomach. "No, in fact Rudy wanted to send her home, he says she's all in and hasn't had anything to eat since yesterday." her uncle said.  
  
Frightened, Rick replied, "Let me see if she's in the waiting area or the family room, she might have gone to get some tea at the cafeteria. Can you two check with the nurses, maybe they saw her."  
  
Splitting up, the three men searched all the common areas, then Rick had a sudden feeling, and went to the chapel. Entering the half-lit room, he peered in, then was about to exit when he heard a sniffling noise. His heart did a flip, as he saw a curled up figure on a bench, next to the door.  
  
Quietly sliding down the pew, he saw Laurie with her head bowed, and he whispered, "Sweetheart, I'm here." She raised her head, dazed, then seeing him, held out her arms.  
  
He reached over and pulled her into an embrace, comforting and cuddling her as she wept. "Rick, I'm sorry, I tried to be strong for you, but I, I'm afraid for our Robbie."  
  
"Oh, my Laurie, don't cry, dearest. Forgive me, you have been my rock these long hours, you knew I needed to keep busy and not face what could happen to our son. Angel, bless you for being there." he soothed her, caressing her face. Feeling the shuddering sobs stop, he pulled out his none-too dry handkerchief and wiped her eyes. "Darlin', you know you scared us, we were looking for you everywhere. Let me take you to see your son, then you're going to get some rest."  
  
"Yes, Rick," Laurie sniffed, then let him put his arms around her and lift her off the bench. As he walked her down the hall, she leaned against him.  
  
"I love you, darling, it feels better when you hold me like this." she tried to smile as they stopped outside Robbie's door. His heart melted as he kissed her then told her, "I love you, too, my angel, now you go say good morning to your son and then I'll find you some place to rest."  
  
Just then both Oscar and Captain Ron came around the corner, their worried faces brightening as they spotted Laurie. Each of them hugged her then exclaimed, "where were you?" She managed a watery smile, "I'm sorry, I just went into the chapel for a moment, then I lost track of time until Rick found me."  
  
Cecelia came out of Robbie's' room, having heard the voices. "Laurie, honey, Robbie's been looking for you, Rudy wants him to rest so you come say good morning and then get some sleep!" she ordered.  
  
"Yes, Mom", Laurie grinned, then took Rick's hand and pulled him into the hospital room with her. She saw her son sitting up, and as he caught sight of her he raised his good arm, "Morning, Mom, Pop." Laurie went to Robbie and hugged him, then gasped as she saw him move his leg so she could perch on his bed. "Robbie, you moved your leg! Just now!"  
  
He looked down, then laughed, "What do you know, Uncle Rudy was right!"  
  
Rick didn't know whether to laugh or cry with happiness, so he compromised by coming over and and embracing Robbie, saying, "You're going to be all right, son, you're going to be running in no time." Suddenly Robbie put his head on his father's shoulder and let go, crying for one of the few times Rick could remember. "It's ok, my boy, you're ok", he held him, as Laurie rubbed his bad shoulder.  
  
After a minute their son raised his head, then told his parents, "I love you so much, I'll be fine, guys, now why don't you get Uncle Rudy. I want him to see what I can do!"  
  
After letting their weary family know the good news, Rick found Rudy and Oscar, who immediately rushed to Robbie's room. A.J. insisted that his brother take Laurie to his house to rest, so the two went and spent the day with Linda and Ricky.  
  
Coming back to the hospital in the afternoon, Laurie had Rick drop her at the entrance so she could stop and see Dr. Clarke about Robbie's insurance. Not finding him in his office, she headed straight for her son's room. Abruptly, she got a funny feeling, then had a flash of someone with a knife, coming toward Robbie. Rushing toward his door. she stopped when she heard voices coming from the hospital room. Quickly turning on her watch, she set it to receive then realized one of the voices was that of Andrew Bear.  
  
"Sorry, Rob, but I can't let you go to the police with what you saw, I promise to make it quick." 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Mentally calling out to Rick that Robbie was in danger, Laurie quickly opened the door and yelled "No!". Startled, Bear stopped in mid-lunge toward her son, then turning, held out a hand to her. "Close the door, Mrs. Simon, or I'll cut him and he'll bleed to death in front of you!" Terrified, she pushed the door shut, as Robbie said, "Mom, don't come any closer!" Laurie looked at her son then pleaded, "Andy, please don't hurt him; he's been your friend all these years."  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Simon, I know, and I didn't want to do this. Rob remembered one thing he shouldn't have, he saw the art works I was going to have Solomon steal, and he knew they were fakes. When he looked up and asked why I had imitations in with the real deal, I handed the baseball bat to Solomon. He was only supposed to hit him to knock him out, but he panicked. That's when I called out to the policeman and he shot Solomon. I didn't let him kill Rob then, and I won't  
  
now if you come with me, Mrs. Simon!", he told her.  
  
"No, Mom, don't go with him!", her son begged, then caught sight of her watch, with the red light on.  
  
She nodded slightly at him, then looking Andrew Bear in the eye, replied, "I'll go with you, only promise you won't do anything to Robbie!"  
  
"I won't, now come over here to me.", he ordered, then as she walked over to him, he brandished the scalpel where both Simons could see it, then held it to her neck. Ripping the signal cord off the wall, Bear tied her wrists behind her back, then taking off his jacket, draped it over her shoulders.  
  
"Not one sound, Rob, I'll drop your mother off where you can find her. If I see any police, she's dead!", he warned. Laurie looked at her son, then heard Rick as if he were close by. "Laurie, I'm just outside, when I tell you to, freeze!"  
  
"I'm going to be all right, darling, don't worry." she told Robbie, then Andrew Bear grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the door, holding the scalpel against her back.  
  
"No cries, no calling attention to us, or I'll kill you and finish Rob off, understand?" he threatened her as they reached the doorway. Opening the door, her captor looked both ways, then forced her out into the hall.  
  
Seeing there was little or no activity, Bear stepped out into the corridor then yanked her close to him and put his arm around her shoulders, palming the knife in his hand.  
  
Trembling, Laurie forced herself to stay calm, knowing that Rick was near. As they approached the exit to the lobby, the curator spoke in a falsely cheerful voice. "I promised Rob I'd take you to get some air, Mrs. Simon, you'll feel much better outside in the sun!"  
  
All at once Laurie heard Rick say, "Freeze!" She stopped dead in her tracks, then felt arms come around her and pull her from Bear in one motion, lifting and carrying her away from harm.  
  
The would-be killer yelled in surprise, then was disarmed and flung to the ground, as Laurie buried her face in her husband's chest.  
  
"Sweetheart, did he hurt you, let me see.", he said, throwing aside the jacket covering her and seeing her tightly bound wrists. Untying her, Rick picked her up and carried her to a sofa, where he gently held her and rubbed the circulation back into her hands.  
  
"I'm all right, Rick, just a little shaky. When I saw him and that scalpel coming at Robbie..." she choked, then saw her uncle get up from where he had helped subdue Andrew Bear. "Honey, it's ok, Rudy's with Robby now, he's just fine." Oscar told Laurie soothingly, bringing her a glass of water. Making sure she was unhurt, Rick and Oscar helped Laurie up and walked her back to her son's room.  
  
As they entered, Robbie got up from his bed with Rudy's help and stood up straight. Laurie immediately put her arms around her son, this time weeping with joy. "Mom, don't scare me like that, please!", he whispered, relieved. "I'm never going to let any one hurt you, Robbie, never! I'm all right, now we'll just get you back home!" she replied, sniffing.  
  
"All right, you two, I need one of you to get back into bed, and the other to sit down so I can make sure you are ok!" Rudy fussed. Laughing, Rick helped Robbie back onto the bed, while their friend examined  
  
Laurie and found that she was unharmed but for a bruised wrist.  
  
"How did you know Bear was here?" Oscar asked, as Rudy wrapped her wrist. "I had a funny feeling, then I had a flash, like looking at a still photo, of Robbie and someone coming at him with a knife. That's when I ran to the room and called out for Rick."  
  
Her son looked at her, "Mom, he was crazy, he kept telling how he didn't want to hurt me, but I had spoiled everything for him. He always was a little whiny as a kid, but he was acting psycho here, saying he'd be there for you and Pop when I was gone. That's why I didn't want you to go with him, he's, well, he's dangerous." His father stood up, "He's not going to ever bother you again, Captain Ron's going to charge him with attempted kidnapping and murder, in addition to everything else."  
  
Laurie sighed, "Well, that's a relief. He gave me the creeps, I felt sorry for him as a kid, but when he started mumbling something about a trip for two...." she shivered, and Rick came over and put his arms around her. "That guy's never going to have a chance to frighten you, darlin. The only trip for two you're going on is home with me!" 


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"A toast to our two graduates, one from college and the other back to work!", Chief Joseph raised his glass, smiling at Robert and Robin. Glancing at the small group of family and friends, Rick was thankful that after only three weeks recovery, his son was going back to full time duty in Silver Rock. Granted, he was going to be at a desk for another week, but it was a start back to a normal routine.  
  
As they sat in the places of honor in the patio, the brother and sister clinked their glasses then laughed as Mike raced around barking. "Laurie, I thought he was supposed to be in the house!", Rick pretended to grumble, then reached down and scooped up the wriggling golden retriever.  
  
"He was, darling, he must have come out when I carried out dessert.", she grinned. Plopping the dog on her lap, Rick told him, "Stay, Mike, take care of Mom for a minute!" A.J. howled with laughter at the expression on her face. "I'm Mike's mom? Good grief!", she giggled, then cuddled Mike to her, saying "Poor Mikey, your dad's still mad about his steak sandwich!"  
  
"What steak sandwich, don't tell me my big brother left his lunch out and...", A.J. snickered as Laurie nodded. "Yep, bread, tomato and lettuce and all! I told him not to leave it on the kitchen table, this guy is a born sandwich snitcher! When Rick yelled at him, instead of cowering, he sat down and grinned at him! It was so funny, it was worth making another sandwich!"  
  
"Ok, time for the uncles's to make a toast!", Oscar stood up, getting the families attention. "To the new chef at the Heritage, may Robin always have a song in her heart and a fish taco in her hand!" Amid the "hear, hear's, he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Rudy stood next, then raising his glass, said,"To our Robbie, may he always be protected from harm on duty and off, and no more emergency rooms!"  
  
Laughing at his mentor, Robbie got up and hugged him, saying, "With you around, who needs emergency rooms!"  
  
A.J. stood up then, catching Rick's eye. "And to the hostess with the mostest, on the birthday she thought everyone forgot!", he teased, raising his glass to his surprised sister-in-law, who interjected, "It's not until tomorrow!"  
  
"I know, honey, but this way it's a surprise for all three of you!", her uncle added, watching Rick carry in a large parcel. As Laurie saw the package, she handed Mike to her daughter, then walked over to her husband. "Rick, darling, what is it?", she breathed.  
  
"Happy Birthday, sweetheart.", he said, turning and kissing her. Helping her tear open the paper, the package was revealed to be a portrait of the four of them. Speechless, Laurie just stood and stared, as everyone marveled at the likenesses. "I had to have it done after seeing that picture Mom took of you on Mother's Day", A.J. said, as Robbie put an arm around him. "Mom, say something!", Robin urged, as Laurie touched the frame.  
  
"It's the most beautiful thing I 've ever seen!", she beamed, hugging A.J., as Cecilia wiped her eyes. "Honey, you deserve it, and Rick's the one who got the gallery to do it!", he replied, returning her embrace. Rick carried the portrait indoors, and hung it over the mantel. As he turned, he found Laurie standing behind him. "Darlin', do you like it?", he asked, overwhelmed by the joy in her face. "It's the most wonderful present you've ever given, except the day you asked me to marry you!" she told him, putting her arms around him and kissing him. Returning her kisses, he swept her up in his arms, saying "No, sweetheart, that was a present for myself. I couldn't be happier with our family, our friends, but most of all the love of my life."  
  
"That is what I will always be, for you are my life!", she promised, breathlessly.  
  
Abruptly a golden streak dashed into the room, a piece of steak in his mouth, followed by Robbie at a dead run. "Mike, drop that steak!", he yelled, then realizing his parents were in mid-embrace, grinned and said "Sorry, Pop!", before resuming the chase.  
  
Husband and wife looked at each other, then laughed. "Come on, darlin' ", he sighed, "let's watch that dog run him and Robin ragged." Laurie smiled at him through the glint of tears in her eyes. "Rick, he's running, I think of all the miracles we've seen, our son running is one I'll never forget!"  
  
Putting his arm around her, Rick kissed Laurie's tears away, as he added, "Neither will I, angel, neither will I!" 


End file.
